This is Only the Beginning
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Set after season 3. Basically it's what I'd so love to see happen in season 4, but highly doubt I'll get that wish, so I wrote it for myself! **WARNING** This fic is M because there WILL be smut. lol! I guess I didn't get enuff nekkid Eric this season.
1. Chapter 1

This is Only the Beginning

A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from True Blood. This fic is written purely for pleasure and not for money, so don't sue me!

A/N: Okay, I know my readers of my Vampire Diaries and Buffy fics are probably going to lynch me, but I'm sorry—please don't be mad at me. Musie just wouldn't let this go until I wrote it. You know what a fickle little bee-yatch she is. *Jen dodges any sharp objects thrown her way* BUT-it is at least complete AND I have finally found my passion for BoD-thanks to my good buds Vixangel and Roxy! I love you gals. I'll be working on some of my other fics this weekend. Including SHG and the Auction. Until then I hope everyone reads and enjoys this…sorry, but I just had to write about the Viking-sex-God!

I LOVE A. Skarsgard, seriously, the man is HOT!

Kay, nuff said…on with the show.

xoxo

Jen

**The dream:**

Soft candlelight basked the room in a soft, romantic glow. On the large king sized bed was a beautiful couple. They were naked, their bodies standing out in stark contrast to the crimson silk sheets that adorned the bed and tangled around their legs. Lying on their sides, face to face, they cuddled playfully like only lovers do. The scene was very intimate as the couple was obviously basking in the afterglow of post-coital bliss.

Laughing softly at something Sookie said Eric stroked her cheek lovingly. "You're so beautiful," he said softly, and then just as quickly he became serious and intense. "I almost lost you."

"No, you didn't," she replied softly, stroking his jaw before smiling at him impishly, determined to bring back their playful banter. "So I'm beautiful am I?"

"Very," he responded, placing a hand on the curve of her naked hip.

She snuggled deeper into the pillow, her eyes never leaving his as she batted her lashes at him coquettishly. "Why Mr. Northman, I bet you say that to all the girls that catch your eye…"

He grinned, sweeping a lock of hair out of her face before he tucked it behind her ear. "Never. Only Sookie."

"Not even the real pretty ones?" she teased, but obviously fishing for a denial just the same. "I know how all those fang-bangers just _love_ to follow you around…they're like a bunch of randy sheep just hopin' you'll throw 'em at least the tiniest scrap of your attention."

Chuckling, he leaned up on one elbow and let his fingers trail along her bare shoulder. "Jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe I am," she admitted, "but they can lust after you all they want because I know something they don't…" She paused, scraping her nails lightly along the ridged lines of his abdomen, up and over his hip. He hissed in pleasure and her grin turned naughty as she let her fingers trail lower, down his belly again before running one nail up and down the tiny blond hairs that made up his 'treasure-trail'.

He sucked in his stomach as she got perilously close to his rapidly rising erection. "Really…what's that?" he asked his voice rough with rising lust.

She took note of his excited state and let her fingers dance along the rigid length of him. His hips bucked and Sookie's smile widened. "_I know _that _I'm _the one who makes that dead heart of yours go 'pitter-pat' so let them chase after you all they want…" She leaned forward to nibble at his lips. "You're all mine," she drawled.

He nodded. "I am," he confirmed. He slid his hand to the back of her neck. "This is only the beginning," he said kissing her heatedly. His tongue moved along hers teasingly, tasting her thoroughly before pulling back with a grin. "Pitter-pat, huh? You really think there is a part of me that dares to go 'pitter-pat'?"

A bit breathlessly Sookie nodded. "I don't _think_ it does…" she replied, placing her palm flat against his chest, directly over his heart. "I _know_ it does."

"I thought you said I didn't have a heart."

"Yeah, but that was before I realized you're nothin' but a big faker." She said running her hands up along his chest again. She teased his nipples with her thumbs before trailing her fingers across his smooth, but firm pectoral muscles. "Now I know what really makes you tick and it ain't all that killin' you're always talkin' about."

His brow shot up. "Oh? Do tell…" he said, taking one of her wandering hands and bringing it to his lips, obviously amused, yet intrigued too.

Sookie crawled up the bed so that she was lying on his chest. She folded her arms and rested her chin there so that her eyes were level with his. "You try to pretend you're just all cold and heartless, but it's nothin' but a lie. You love, Eric." Their eyes locked and he swallowed, his adam's-apple bobbing in his strong throat as she continued. "You think I don't know you would have died out there with Russell, but it wasn't all about revenge." He stared at her, silent, but he didn't deny her words. She brushed her lips across his. "You did it for me—to protect me from him. I know it, so why don't you go ahead and admit it too…"

Eric ran his hands up her naked back, pulling her closer. A purr rumbled in his chest. "I couldn't let him have you," he told her planting soft kisses along her brow.

"You didn't," she said, tilting her head and catching his lips again. The kiss was gentle. "You saved me."

"And _you_ saved me," he whispered back.

"Yeah, I did. I did it because I couldn't lose you. No matter what, I couldn't see you die like that. I won't."

Eric groaned and hauled her up his body until she was straddling his hips. He gripped her head, burying his big hands in her tousled blond hair before taking her lips in a deep, wet kiss that sent both their senses spinning. They moaned softly, hands groping and stroking as their tongues battled for dominance. In seconds their heated exchange had them worked up all over again. In one swift move, Eric rolled her under him, bracing himself on his arms above her. He gazed down at her, petting her face with the softest caress. "I do have love in me, Sookie—for you," he admitted, slipping in between her spread legs.

"I know," she replied, gripping his hips with her knees and cradling him to her center. She wrapped her legs completely around his lean waist and arched into his hardness, while sliding the soles of her feet along the backs of his thighs. "Show me…" she whispered, urging him on.

He didn't need a second invite. "Sookie…" he growled and thrust into her hard.

It was magical. Sookie cried out and her back bowed at his deep penetration. Fueled by the pounding lust slithering through her blood, she writhed under him, clawing at his back. She met him thrust for thrust as his thick, hard cock plundered her slick channel like the Viking he was. As always the passion between them was electric and she felt her belly clench as he hit that sweet spot inside her effortlessly. "Eric!" she screamed. "Please-please…"

He gazed down at her, his expression intense as his hips pistoned in and out of her with hard, firm strokes, racing them headlong into another mind-blowing orgasmic moment. He hooked her legs higher on his hips, angled his body and redoubled his efforts to get her off. One hand slipped between their bodies, seeking and finding that little nub that was her 'pleasure zone'. With a flick of his thumb he played that bundle of nerves like a virtuoso. In seconds he had her screaming. He grinned and slammed into her harder and faster. Sookie dug her nails into his back as she braced her feet along his lower spine and arched up, tilting her hips to allow him into her deeper and harder than ever before.

His fangs dropped and she felt the throbbing ache to have him buried in her with both cock and fangs. Nothing on this planet felt as good as having Eric inside her in every way and she wanted to experience that perfect bliss once again. "Eric…" she moaned, breathless and panting. She palmed his face and brought his mouth down to her wildly fluttering pulse as she turned her head to the side, exposing her neck.

Eric growled and rose to his knees; he brought her with him so that they were kneeling on the bed, face to face. His arms wrapped around her back, rubbing the soft skin there as he pounded into her. Sookie looped her arms around his neck and her legs were planted on either side of his narrow waist while she bounced in his lap. The sound of flesh meeting flesh was loud in the room as they moved together as one.

"Fuck. So good…" he panted, plunging in and out of her tight wet heat. He brushed the hair away from her neck, licking his lips as he watched the vein pulse there. "Sookie…" he growled again, biting his wrist and offering it to her. She didn't hesitate. Whimpering, she latched onto his wrist and sucked hard. Eric's head fell back for a moment and he let out a guttural groan.

"So sweet," Sookie murmured, sucking at his wrist like it was the only course of her last supper. Every nerve ending in her body was live. Goose bumps broke out along her flesh and the harder she sucked the more her core throbbed in time with her drinking. It was ambrosia at it's finest and Sookie wanted more…

Growling constantly as she fed on him, Eric buried a hand in her hair and tilted her head for his bite. He ran his tongue along her jugular, savoring her moans of pleasure before he scraped his fangs along the hammering pulse there. Sookie angled her head, giving him a clear invitation. One he didn't think twice about refusing. He suckled at her pulse, feeling it beat hard against his tongue before he bit down and sang his fangs into her flesh.

As soon as he penetrated her, Sookie exploded. Her breath caught and held before it left her in a *whoosh* as her orgasm slammed into her with the subtlety of a freight train. "Eric!" she screamed as she came…

**The Awakening:**

The room was dark, bathed only in the soft glow from the moonlight outside. The only sounds were the heavy breathing and strangled moans coming from the petite blonde who tossed and turned in the Queen-sized bed. Sookie flopped over onto her back. Her hips lifted, trembling, hanging on the edge of orgasmic release. Her legs tangled in the soft cotton sheets and she clutched at the covers when it hit her. Her body tensed, arching off the bed almost completely and she cried out _'his'_ name as she climaxed. It was so good. Pleasure unlike anything she'd ever known washed over her. Tossing her about in a maelstrom of sensations as wave after wave of sweet relief flooded her senses. It was enough to send her bolting upright in the bed, gasping, panting and sweating as the dream continued to taunt her with its throbbing culmination_. _

She ran a trembling hand across her brow. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and her body was humming with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Sookie flopped back on the bed and let out a shuddering sigh. _'Oh sweet Jesus Christ-Shepherd of Judea, will I ever stop dreaming of that man?'_

It was then that she heard it_. A tap-tap-tap _coming from her window.

She froze. Surely God could not be this cruel? But a few seconds and then there it was again. That dreaded God-awful _Tap-tap-tap._

"Lord, just kill me now…" she muttered, pulling the covers up to her chin as she wished desperately for a hole to magically appear and swallow her (and her embarrassment) up whole because she knew-just knew there was only one person/vampire that could be hovering outside her second story house, and she really wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him on a good day, much less after such a dirty dream.

'_What if he'd heard her?'_ Her face flamed and she huddled in bed, closing her eyes and praying he'd just go away. It had been over 3 months since the explosive day when she'd almost been killed by Russell Edgington only to have her heart ripped out later that evening when the entirety of Bill's lies and deceit were brought to light.

_Tap-tap-tap_…

"Oh for Pete's sake!" she snapped sitting up in bed and tossing the covers off. He was persistent. She knew this, so she might as well see what he wanted. '_Please God,'_ she silently prayed. _'Please don't have let him have heard me-I'm a good girl. Go to Church every Sunday. Surely you'll have mercy on me here and have suddenly made him deaf or somethin' _

Taking her courage in hand-Gran didn't raise no coward-Sookie got out of bed and padded across the room to the window. As expected there was Eric hovering outside the window. He smiled slightly when he saw her. She didn't return it.

She shoved the glass up, grunting when the old wooden window stuck in the grooves and refused to budge. She bent her knees and gave it a good push and with a groan the window finally slid up and open. And there he was. Larger than life; all six foot four inches of Viking sex-God. Eric. She wanted to tell him to go pound sand, but in truth she was curious as to why he'd finally decided to pay her a visit. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since that awful night when Bill had tried to bury him under a thousand pounds of concrete.

"What do you want?" she asked without preamble, arms akimbo as she stared balefully at the handsome blond floating outside her window.

"Sookie…pleasant dreams?" he purred knowingly and any hope she'd had that he hadn't heard her went right out the window.

She rolled her eyes in response and without commenting went to shut the window.

He grabbed hold of it stopping her. "Wait. I need to talk to you."

Her eyes narrowed. "About what and let me tell you if it's to tease me because I still dream about you—you can just save it. It's not like I can control the darned things and really it's all because of your damned blood anyways!" she spat. Warming to her argument she wagged a finger at him as if scolding a recalcitrant child. "The way I see it this is all your fault so don't be comin' over here rubbin' my nose in it. I wish you'd have just kept your darned blood to yourself- you big jerk!"

He smiled, clearly enjoying her outburst. His eyes focused on her sleeping attire, taking note of the overly large Fangtasia shirt she was wearing. "No, I didn't come here to tease you, Sookie…but it was interesting to say the least," he said, his smile broadening until it was positively lecherous.

She snorted. "I bet. Well now that you've had your fun, I'll be headin' back to bed. Goodnight, Eric," she said and went to leave.

He reached inside and grabbed her wrist. "That color suits you by the way," he said softly, eyes roaming her intently like he was starved and she was a nine course meal. "I'll have to get you a few more of those…you're by far the best advertisement I could ask for."

His voice was positively decadent-sinful. It made her stomach flip-flop. Sookie yanked her wrist back and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Quick as a cat her temper flared. "Listen, I'm really not in the mood for this tonight, so either you tell me what you want or I'm gonna' leave you hovering out here and go back to bed!"

He sighed and his expression turned thoughtful. "I see you're still upset with me. I'm sorry for that. I told you before I never meant for you to get hurt, but since I haven't seen you since that night…" He paused and Sookie thought he almost looked unsure for just a moment. As if he was almost nervous or something, but he recovered and quicker than you could blink his expression became detached again. "I simply wanted to make sure you were okay," he told her, surprisingly, without his usual leering smirk. "If this is a bad time…"

He started to turn away, ready to fly off into the night and Sookie wasn't sure why, but she suddenly didn't want him to leave. She had so many questions regarding 'that day' and he was the only who had the answers. Well, besides, Bill, but he was the absolute last person she wanted to speak with, so Eric was her only option. "Wait!" she said, stopping him.

Eric raised a brow, his penetrating blue eyes seemingly staring straight into her soul. 'He really is pretty…' she thought idly as she briefly battled internally with what she was about to do. Finally, after a few seconds, Sookie took a deep breath and before she could re-think it or change her mind, she said, "Please…come inside, Eric."

*****************************xxTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBxx******************************

Eric's face showed his surprise. He hadn't expected her to give him an invite to her house so soon after he'd used her to trap Russell, but he certainly wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth and refuse. Gracefully he floated inside the window. Once he was on solid ground, he looked around her room. He'd never been upstairs, much less her bedroom so he took a moment to study it, observing the antique doll house, and stuffed animals piled onto a rocking chair in the corner. That made him smile-it was so Sookie. The furniture was older, but obviously lovingly taken care of. It had a southern hominess to it that was quite charming. His nose twitched as he detected the scent of fresh paint-good at least she was being constructive and not wallowing in grief. He nodded. Yes, the room suited her personality, even if _he_ personally thought she'd look far better naked, lying on black silk with a fur wrapped around her delectable body rather than Afghans and flowered quilts, but maybe that was just him.

"Well?" she said, interrupting his heated little fantasy.

Eric turned to look at her. She had a suspicious brow raised as if she knew what he'd just been thinking. He resisted smirking at her, barely. No need to tip his hand this early in the game. "So how are you?" he asked conversationally, idly walking around the room and glancing at the pictures she had on her dresser. He picked up photo in a heart shaped glass frame. It was of Sookie and an older woman sitting in a porch swing. They were both smiling and had their arms around each other. Eric noticed it was taken on the swing of this very house. The elder had Sookie's smile and there was a spark in her eyes that caught Eric's attention. "Is this your Grandmother?"

Sookie snatched the frame out of his hand and replaced it on her dresser. She swallowed hard, stroking the photo lovingly. Gran's death still made her all teary eyed. "Yes," she choked. "She-well…"

"I know what happened to her Sookie," Eric said, cutting her off. Making her cry was _not _his objective tonight. "I am the Sherriff of this area; it's my duty to know everything that happens here." He glanced at the picture again then turned his head back to Sookie with a somewhat sad expression. He raised a hand as if to stroke her cheek, but she took a step away from him and he let it drop back by his side. His fists clenched and he cursed under his breath, muttering in his native tongue before getting a grip on himself. "I am sorry you had to endure that," he said softly, sincerely. "If I could, I'd kill the bastard all over again for you." His words were spoken in a whisper, but the growl that rumbled in his chest left no doubt that he was telling the truth.

"Eric…" she breathed, utterly locked in his gaze.

He took a step closer so that he was completely in her space, towering above her. Looking straight down into her lovely features he put his hands on her shoulders. "No one should have to go through what you've endured, Sookie Stackhouse, yet you've done so with a courage I have rarely seen in vampires, let alone humans." He shook his head in a sense of disbelief. His hand cupped her stubborn little chin and he smiled when she raised it a notch. "Where _do _you get that tenacity?"

He was a bit too close for her piece of mind. Retreat seemed the safest option. Sookie pulled back, putting a little more distance between herself and the far too tempting Viking invading her bedroom. "My Gran always told me to stand up for myself and what I believe in," she said with a sad, wistful little smile. Her voice was soft and husky and Eric's gut tightened at the raw emotion there. "She said no matter what, I should be proud of who I was, but still be accepting of others and their differences. I try to honor her words, though I have to confess…" She glanced pointedly at Eric, "sometimes it's hard to do that."

Amused; Eric chuckled softly. He hadn't missed that look. She was definitely directing that comment at him. Well fine. He'd much rather have Sookie spitting and hissing at him like an angry kitten than sullen and depressed. "Your Grandmother sounds like a wise woman. That is very rare…" He paused and his lip curled wickedly. "For a human," he added just to watch the spark light up in her eyes.

Her eyes bugged and smoke practically steamed out her ears. "Do you always have to be a horses' behind?" she spat, advancing on him now. She poked him in the chest with a finger. "Just when I think you're being nice, you have to go and be a big A-hole again!"

Eric didn't mind her temper. _This_ was the Sookie he craved. Feisty and full of fire; he loved it. She needed him to get her riled up-she was starting to become as depressing and boring as her ex. '_What a fool Compton was,'_ Eric thought with a roll of his eyes, _'to allow a treasure such as her slip through his fingers…idiot!' _Eric would _not _make the same mistake. "My darling Sookie, while I enjoy seeing you so…excited, it was not my intention to insult either you or your grandmother," he said. "Quite the opposite really."

"How's that?" Sookie demanded. "And I'm not your 'darling-anything'!" she added, chin tilted at that angle that fairly screamed 'stubborn'. With her hands on her hips, she squared off against Eric as if she wasn't half his size.

"Because," he explained, "when I said it was rare for a human to be so insightful-I was merely speaking a truth. Most humans generally react without thought or the insight to the bigger picture. Their entire thinking process is based on petty emotions. I was merely stating that your grandmother appeared to be above the usual pathetic drivel associated with most breathers." He smiled charmingly. "How is that an insult?"

Sookie eyes still shot daggers at him, but since he wasn't really trying to fight back with her, she sighed, feathers un-ruffling a bit. "Coming from _you_ I guess it's not, but…" she added, her defiant little chin rising even higher, "if you could kindly keep your not-so-nice comments about humans to yourself—we'd sure as heck get along a lot better."

"Duly noted, I'm all for better…um...relations," he said, cerulean eyes twinkling. She simply shook her head at him and he took the moment to let his gaze roam over her again, slowly, his very gaze a caress that sent shivers up her spine. "But then again, I have never lumped you in with the rest of the breathers I have met, Sookie. You're special and it appears so was your Grandmother."

She gaped at him, jaw hanging open. Eric's lips quirked and he chuckled softly. It was a rare thing to actually stun her into silence and he took advantage, closing the distance between them again in one long stride. "Now that we've established you're different from any other human I've met…" He brushed his knuckles along her cheek, "why don't we discuss why you are still denying me _and_ yourself the pleasure of my bed when we both know you want me."

Her tummy fluttered with a tingly sensation that was commonly referred to as 'butterflies in your stomach' and she took a hasty step back, ignoring the dull aching throb of her pulse and between her thighs. He followed, stalking her until her back hit the wall. Sookie froze as he pinned her there, one big hand planted against the wall on either side of her head. He leaned in, overwhelming her with his size while effectively boxing her in. With no where to run, Sookie, gazed up at him noticing idly that his hair had grown out a bit in the last three months and he was sporting the few days' worth of stubble look again. It suited him, and she couldn't help but admit he really was a beautiful specimen of manhood. His eyes were so blue, her breath caught. _'Stop it, Sook; this is just what he wants. He wants you out of sorts and uncomfortable._ _Arrogant, overbearing Viking!'_ She wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, might have too, if (so help her) he wasn't telling the truth. She did want him. He was just too damned sexy for his—actually _her_ own good!

She pushed against the solid wall of his chest, but to no avail. He simply wasn't moving. Heart pounding, Sookie ducked her head, trying to dash under his arm, but he had obviously anticipated this move and side-stepped, blocking her path with his body and halting her escape.

"Eric Northman, you back off right this minute!" she demanded.

"No," he growled huskily. "I've done far too much of that already," he said. Before Sookie could even think of a reply he swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made the 'butterflies' explode in a frenzy of sensation.

She moaned low in her throat. Her hands came up to grip his biceps while her toes curled into the hard wooden floor. He was ravenous. Feasting on her like a man long deprived of sustenance and for several long seconds she was lost to everything but the Viking plundering his mouth. He deepened the kiss even more and Sookie thought she actually might faint.

'_Jesus-sweet Shepherd of Judea-the man could kiss!'_ she thought, running her hands up his arm to clutch at his shoulders, his solid bulk was the only thing keeping her on her feet as his magical tongue made melted butter of her insides. A whimper escaped her throat and Eric growled, pressing even closer, the hard length of his body flush against hers so that Sookie could 'feel' how much he was enjoying the kiss. His hand tangled in her blond locks, cradling her head and angling it so he could have an all access pass to her mouth.

His hands slid to her hips as he held her, making her knees buckle with the voraciousness of his domineering mouth. He gentled suddenly, stroking her tongue with a mesmerizing grace that spoke of his many, many years of sexual expertise. Sookie's hands tunneled into his hair, clenching and releasing as her body was overwhelmed with a wet, pulsing ache that was centered between her thighs. Eric pulled back just a fraction of an inch. His fangs were drawn and he looked positively hungry.

"Sookie—need you," he breathed heavily, nipping at her bottom lip and drawing a bit of blood there. Eric's deep groan was harsh as the scent of her exquisite essence hit his senses. He thrust his hips against hers as he suckled her tongue, lapping at the tiny drops of blood he found and letting out deep rumbling purrs all the while.

Sookie's head spun-she couldn't breathe. Her heart was thundering in her chest and it was too intense. All of it was too much-too soon and with a gasp she pulled back, panting. "Wait!" she told him, taking deep, ragged breaths. She placed her hands flat on his chest to hold him at bay when he started to surge forward again. "Eric, I mean it—wait just a dang minute!"

He stopped, closed his eyes and seemed to try and gather his scattered bearings. His broad chest heaved with breath he didn't need as he reigned in his raging lust. A few tense seconds later and several muttered curses in a language Sookie didn't understand, he regained some measure of control and opened his sky blue eyes again. They were magnificently bright, blazing with emotion. His arousal was still very evident, but he wasn't panting anymore. He latched onto her shoulders in a grip that was just shy of painful. "Why are you denying what is between us?" he asked, hunkering down so that they were eye to eye. "I know you have feelings for me," he said, his voice rough with thwarted desire. "You let me kiss you—even kissed me back. Even when you'd thought I'd betrayed you—you saved me from the sun. We both know you wouldn't have done these things if you despised me as you claim," he added, clenching his jaw so hard a muscle ticked there. He looked dangerous and…sexy as hell too.

Sookie openly stared, fascinated for just a moment that she could bring about such a reaction in this seemingly omnipotent creature before she came to her senses with a jerk. Eric could hurt her—really hurt her and she'd had just about enough of that, thank you very much. "I don't want you," she said, but her words were more husky than heated and Eric sensed it.

He gave a little growl and his hands slid down her sides to grab her hips again. With one sure tug he yanked her against his erection, holding her there. Her breath caught and her eyes snapped shut as tingling little pulsing waves of desire radiated from her belly and between her legs. His hand slipped under her shirt and went straight for the juncture between her thighs. Her panties were soaked and he growled. "Liar," he breathed into her ear, stroking her softly. "You want me—I can _feel_ it."

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he slid his fingers along the lacy edge of her underwear. She knew she was wet and her legs felt like they were made of rubber. She was a hairsbreadth from giving in when Eric scraped his fangs along her neck and Sookie was forcibly reminded she had a horny vampire on her hands. She wasn't ready for this. "I—"

He cut her off. "You are the most honest human I have ever met. Look me in the eye and tell me you do not want me." he slipped his fingers out of her panties and held them up. They were glistening with her juices. He purred and inhaled her scent before licking his fingers. "I you can…" he challenged.

Her face turned the shade of a ripe apple when he did that and Sookie tried-she really did-to tell him she wasn't attracted to him, but he was right, her innate honesty wouldn't allow her to give voice to such a blatant falsehood. "I can't," she whispered.

Groaning deep in his throat Eric took advantage of that admission. His head dipped and once again he claimed her lips with his. She should shove him away, but his mouth, his kiss-all of him was heavenly. Not to mention he felt so darned good and she was so turned on. _'He sure knows how to get a girl all hot and bothered…but after a thousand years, Sookie supposed it was more than logical that he'd perfected the art of love-making." _On the heels of that thought came, _'What the heck am I doing? I'm sittin' here letting Eric Northman kiss me senseless is what!'_

"Eric stop!" she cried, managing to push him back a step so that their nether regions were no longer touching.

He looked beyond frustrated now, like he was seriously giving thought to shaking some sense into her. She was playing with fire here, but truth be told she was frustrated too. A part of her wanted nothing more than to let him have his way with her, but she wasn't that kind of girl and with that thought in mind, she pushed aside her traitorous needs for the moment.

If, and this was a big_ if_ here, but if her and Eric were to see each other then this was a talk they needed to have. Sookie raised her hand, noticed it was shaking and hastily dropped it again. She maneuvered herself out of his embrace. "Okay, obviously there's…an attraction between us…" His expression immediately turned triumphant and he smirked, as if saying '_you think?'_ but she held up a hand warding off any comment before he could utter it. "_But_," she stressed the word, pacing back and forth as she struggled to put her thoughts into words, "that doesn't mean I'm ready to just hop in the sack with you, either!" she told him. "I'm still dealing with all the crap Bill did to me—you too, for that matter," she added with a huff." He opened his mouth to respond, but Sookie stopped her pacing and placed a finger over his lips. Her eyes implored him to hear her out.

"I'm not sayin' I'm not attracted to you." She shrugged. "I guess it's pretty obvious I am. I mean I have eyes…you're beautiful, but I'm not lookin' for a rebound relationship, Eric and I don't think you'd settle for that anyhow," she drawled, smiling softly. He nodded and she went on. "Give me some time. I'm not the casual sex kind-a girl. You know that, so just let me get my head on straight." She shook her head as if debating what she was saying. "I mean, heck, I'm not even sure I want anythin' more to do with vampires, much less start seeing one of ya'll again!"

Eric cupped her face in his hands, forcing Sookie's gaze to his. "I understand and I will give you this time you ask for, but make no mistake…" he said, stroking her bottom lip with both his thumbs, "there is nothing casual about you and I, Sookie Stackhouse." She let out a shuddering breath, swallowing-hard and he smiled. "We have fire. A passion between us that burns hotter than anything I have felt with another. You were meant to be mine and I can promise you, I would make you forget Bill Compton in one night if you'd let me," he bragged arrogantly.

She didn't doubt him for a second. '_Lord, have mercy on me,' _she thought, looking away from those magnetic eyes._ 'Whew! He was by far the most arrogant-seductive man she'd ever met and he was hell bent and determined she was going to be his! What was she going to do?'_

Eric took her silence as acquiesce. "Usually I do not do…" He grimaced, "the dating thing. I have never had the need, but..." He shrugged, apparently resigned, but not entirely happy with the concept. "I'm sure I can...adjust if that is what you really wish."

Sookie's jaw about hit the floor before she snorted with laughter as she imagined Eric Northman showing up at her house with flowers!

His eyes narrowed. "You are playing with fire laughing at me, lover."

She bit back her mirth. "I'm not. It's just-" If anything his scowl darkened and Sookie let it drop. "Okay, fine, I get off work tomorrow at eight. My cars' in the shop, maybe you could pick me up at work, or…will you be busy at Fangtasia," she asked, giving him an out.

He brushed his lips across hers. "I will pick you up at eight, lover," he said.

"Don't call me that!"

"What-Lover?" he asked, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes as he toyed with the collar of her 'Fangtasia' shirt.

She swatted his hand away. "Yes. That. You haven't earned that right."

He smirked and leaned down to place a lingering wet kiss along the delicate shell of her ear. "Yet…" he whispered.

Sookie gasped loudly, but before she could form more than a single thought of how to rebuke him he was gone. Vanishing with that damned vampire speed of his.

Sookie stood there, arms hanging loosely by her sides before she brought a hand up and touched her swollen lips. Her knees still felt like jelly and her nether regions were absolutely aching in an almost painful throb. "Oh brother," she muttered to herself as she made her way back to bed. She fell back on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. "Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire…"

She climbed under the covers, her mind going over their last exchanges. While she wasn't as mad at Eric as she was the night he'd _'spilled the beans',_ so to speak, on Bill, she wasn't sure if she wanted anything to do with him either. Yes, she_ had_ kissed him in his office, but it wasn't so cut and dried as to suggest it was more than physical. Just as she'd rushed outside to save him when he'd been so hell bent on killing Russell he was willing to die right along with him. Even now, the memory of him outside, burning on the hot asphalt of Fangtasia's parking lot caused a lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. Her mind raced at the implications. _Oh God-did she have 'those' kinds of feelings for him?_ At one point Sookie would have responded with an emphatic 'No way!' But ever since Dallas—on the roof with Godric, she'd had to admit there was far more to Eric than she'd first suspected. Yes, he was still ruthless and cunning when he wanted something, but he was also capable of love, even if he didn't believe it.

She huffed out a long deep sigh and decided she couldn't think about it anymore. It was far too confusing and in the words of her favorite heroine, "tomorrow is another day…" she'd deal with her newfound feeling for Eric Northman then.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper into her pillow, trying to keep her mind off a certain vampire… Her body still hungered for his touch and Sookie exhaled a frustrated breath. "Lord, that man is going to be trouble," she muttered, but a small smile graced her features. "And Gran would say 'you've really got yourself in it now'." She licked her lips, still tasting him. She curled up in a fetal position, hugging her pillow tight. "But Gran also said if you don't take a chance you can't ever claim the prize…"

Sookie liked that. She smiled again—what would have Gran thought of Eric? She probably would have said he was trouble too, but she'd have given him a chance…Gran gave everyone a chance no matter what." And that's what Sookie was going to do. Instantly the tension drained and she settled down. Her Gran's words of wisdom calming her, as they always had. It wasn't long afterwards that she was again fast asleep and this time when her dreams were invaded by a certain Viking sex-God, she didn't mind so much…

_****The End****_

****Okay, hope you enjoyed that little smut-fest. Musie was in a real dither and she wouldn't let me be until I wrote that. Now if you'd all be sweetie and click that little blue button and feed the musie...she is a total review *wh*ore* *gasp* I know-greedy thing, but if you feed her-she feeds me and then we're all happy. Right? Right.**

**Thanks again for reading...**

**Jen :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the Beginning

A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating M

Disclaimer I own nothing please do not sue me…

A/N: Okay, all you asked for it so I wrote a sequel to this fic. Hope it lives up to the hype put on it…geez, nervous much? Already 30+ reviews…thank you!

Anyhow, you asked, musie delivered—even if it's a tad late-sorry bout that, but since my accident I can't just write for days like I used to. I want to say to all of you who R&R'd the first part of this that your reviews feed the musie inside me. It inspires me, brightens my day and makes me grin like an idgit! Lol! But all in all, it feeds my creativity with your suggestions and your inspiration, so thank you. Sincerely, YOU are the blood that pumps the heart of my musie and all of you are amazing! I just wanted to tell each and every person who actually takes that time to R&R that it really means a lot to me. Thank you very, very much.

Hugs,

Jen

Okay, so now that I've shown myself as a big mush…on with the show.

Part 2:

_**The Date:**_

_**Fangtasia:**_

It was nearing nine and his first 'official' date with Sookie was within the hour. Eric sat behind his desk frustrated to be tallying the revenue Fangtasia brought in last month rather than indulging his favorite pastime...his seduction of Sookie Stackhouse. Doing the books was a tedious chore, but it was one he no longer trusted to anyone, but himself. He signed the last check to various vendors that supplied Fangtasia with its beer, booze, mixers, etc… and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. He sighed in satisfaction, now that he was done with work stuff, he could focus his thoughts on more pleasurable things, like getting Sookie into his bed.

She was a challenge that was for sure. One Eric reveled in. It had been so long since any creature had captivated his attention like Sookie. Her being part fae played a factor, but it was more than that. The truth was, he was bored to tears of the oh-too-willing fang-bangers who all-too-eagerly sought him out. He missed the thrill of the chase. Sookie provided that. She'd turned him down flat out more times than he could count, yet her refusal to jump into bed with him didn't cool his interest—it fueled it instead. The more she resisted, the more Eric wanted her. He smiled. And he was getting oh-so-close to having her too. All he had to do was woo her. He glanced at the clock on his wall and let out a sigh. It was time to start the wooing. He rolled his eyes. He was so out of his element. The last time he'd dated was…he wasn't sure he'd actually ever had a 'date'. When he'd been human he'd simply requested a maid to lift her skirts and she had. As a vampire—he'd simply glamoured them or they'd fallen for his natural good looks and skills in bed. He'd never-ever had to actually work to get them in his bed and now that he thought about it the whole ordeal seemed silly. She wanted him. He wanted her. Why not go to her place, and spend the night getting to know each other in the biblical sense?

_What the hell am I doing going on a date?_

He was too old for this, but it _was_ Sookie; who, despite Russell and himself draining her, had saved him from frying in the sun. She'd fed him her blood. She was worth far more than a mere compromise. She deserved more respect than his usual 'fuck and feed' effort. And now that Bill was gone, sent to South America after his failed attack on the Queen, he had her all to himself. He could seduce her at his leisure. Sophie Anne was far too busy fighting to maintain her power to present an obstacle. Eric chuckled wickedly as he remembered her underhanded dealings with Compton being brought to light. The Authority had not been pleased. They'd even raised issue on whether she should maintain her crown. So Eric had no doubt the Queen wouldn't pose a threat were he just to 'take' Sookie as his own. But Sookie herself would cause a fuss and therein lay Eric's dilemma. She'd fight for her freedom and despite wanting her on her knees; he had no intention of breaking her spirit. It was that fire inside her that had attracted him to begin with—he didn't want it extinguished. But he did want it to burn for him and it would, of that he was sure…

The door to his office opened suddenly. Eric turned, saw Pam and raised a brow, ignoring her smirk. "I'm assuming this is an emergency?"

Pam's eyes roamed his figure, taking note of the impeccable black Armani suit, sans tie. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "Well, don't you look…" she paused, licking her lips exaggeratedly, "scrumptious. I take it you're seeing Sookie and want to make a good impression."

Eric's brow rose to his hairline at her tone. "Is that what you came in here to tell me, or do you have another purpose besides looking to get punished for your insolence?" he asked, reminding her of her place with a devilish smirk of his own.

Her smile faded a bit, but didn't altogether disappear. "Well, when you put it that way…" she paused as if deciding whether to push him further.

"Pam…" he warned.

"Fine," she sighed, obviously put out. "You do know you're becoming a bore, Eric," she griped. He growled and she backed off. "No need to snarl, master. It's your human, she's on line one," she said before turning on the heel of her ridiculously expensive Manolos' and strutting away.

Eric rolled his eyes at her attitude. He recognized jealousy when he saw it. Pam may not have any interest in him sexually anymore, since hers and his own tastes ran along the same line nowadays, but she was still very stingy of his attention and wasn't happy with his fascination with Sookie. He would have to talk with her, buy her something fabulous and expensive to soothe her ruffled feathers. But that was for later…

Eric sat in his chair, picked up the phone and leaned back, a ridiculously happy smile on his face "Sookie, hello lover, did you like your gifts?" he purred.

On the other end of the line Sookie shook her head. "Really, Eric, did you really need to send over a hairstylist, a manicurist _and_ a make-up artist?" She huffed out a breath. "I'm not sure if I should feel pampered or insulted! Do you really think I need all this just to go out on a date?"

He chuckled. "You could wear nothing at all lover and I'd be happy."

"Yeah, I bet you would," she replied, but there was no bite to her words. "Thank you, but really all this _and_ the dress and shoes…it's too much. I can't—"

He sighed. "Sookie, I have plenty of money and it pleased me to buy those things for you. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to return a gift?"

Sookie sighed. "Fine and…thank you," she said softly. "The dress is beautiful—"

"I can imagine it looks stunning on you," Eric interrupted.

"But nothing else, Eric," Sookie insisted. "I mean it."

He laughed. "And what are you going to do to me if I refuse to obey, sweet Sookie?"

He was so outrageous, Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "I'll think of somethin' I swear so please just stop with all the presents, okay?"

"Are you almost ready?" he asked, not commenting on her request.

Deciding to let the argument go, Sookie smiled. "Yeah," she answered. "I'm primped and pampered and just about ready to go."

Eric shifted in his seat as his cock took that moment to rear its head as he visualized Sookie in nothing but bra, panties and garters as she spoke with him. "I'm on my way," he said huskily.

Her breath hitched. "Okay, I'll…see ya soon then," she whispered and hung up.

Eric stared at the phone. Why had he agreed to this whole damned dating thing again? He shook his head. Who was he kidding? He'd been sporting a perpetual erection ever since he'd shown up at her house and caught her dreaming about him. She'd screamed _his_ name when she'd climaxed—he'd nearly come right then and there with her and it had been torture ever since. When he closed his eyes he could feel her. He knew she dreamed about him every night and he wanted to take advantage, but he didn't. He'd waited for her to come to him and now she was…it was beyond exciting.

He groaned. He was throbbing-aching for release and he hadn't even set eyes on her. "Fuck!" he snapped and readjusted his pants.

He was about to leave when it dawned on him maybe he should feed first. He didn't want to show up starved and horny. He needed to take care of his 'not-so-little' problem _before_ going over there. Decision made, he headed out to the main bar to pick one of the masses that were his for the choosing. But as he scanned the under-dressed, over-sexed fang-bangers milling about, he found his interest waning. While many of the women were beautiful, the idea of settling for any of them made him lose his appetite. He didn't want average. He wanted spectacular. Sookie was just that. The mere memory of her taste made his mouth water. Eric had never denied himself something that he desired, but now wasn't the time to be picky. The fact that he wanted to wait for Sookie spurred him to take another. He crooked his finger at a petite blond with a curvy little body.

Inside his office he pulled her onto his lap, yanked her panties off and used his fingers to quickly bring her right to the edge of bliss. "Don't talk," he growled when she began to whimper his name.

In seconds he drove her to orgasm before taking her. He thrust inside her, fucking her hard, mindlessly seeking some kind of relief for his hunger. She came again, her inner walls fluttering around his cock brought him to release. It wasn't perfect. It was satisfactory. As he spilled himself inside her, he bit her, sending her into her third orgasm. Her blood was sweet-flavored with her many climaxes, but it wasn't exquisite like Sookies'. It was disappointing and as soon as he was through, he tossed her off him.

"Get dressed," he ordered, standing and reaching for his pants. He'd never felt like this after feeding he felt cheap and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Sookie?" he growled under his breath as he zippered his pants.

Still frustrated, Eric took a qucik shower after his disappointing encounter with the fangbanger. What was it about Sookie that made him want her above all others? It was disturbing to say the least. Avoiding the rest of the eager masses that flocked to the club hopinf for the merest smile from him, he called Pam to his office and reminded her he wouldn't be returning for the evening. Ignoring her smirk and droll remarks about his infatuation with Sookie, he rolled his eyes at his outspoken child, turned on his heel and headed out the back exit. In moments he was in his corvette, speeding towards Bon Temps. He wasn't starved anymore, but his thoughts were still hungry and focused solely on the woman who had so thoroughly captured his attention.

Sookie… tonight he was going to have her.

Bon Temps:

Sookie slipped into the black dress, luxuriating in the feel of whisper soft silk sliding over her curves. It hugged her body in all the right spots and the heart-shaped neckline showed off her cleavage to the utmost perfection. She couldn't help but notice the Dolce & Gabbana label before slipping on the equally fabulous Jimmy Choo peep toed five inch heels that arrived with the dress. She should be mad as hell considering this outfit had to have cost more than she'd make at Merlotte's in a month, but as she gazed at herself in the mirror, she couldn't deny she'd never looked better. Eric definitely had good taste. The outfit was fantastic and the small army of people he'd sent to do take care of her had really outdone themselves. The hairstylist had left her hair down to fall about her face and shoulders in shimmering blonde waves, her nails now sported a classy French manicure and her make-up was tasteful, not too dark, highlighting her natural beauty instead of camouflaging it. She probably shouldn't have accepted all this—she liked to take care of herself, but Sookie felt beautiful—truly beautiful and it showed on her face and in her smile. She'd never had a man make such a big deal over a date before and it made her feel kind-a like a princess and just a little bit squishy inside too.

"Snap out of it girl. Gran always said, 'beware of the devil bearing gifts' and if ever that statement was meant to be listened to—now's the time," she muttered to herself as she put on the little diamond tear-drop earrings her Gran had given her a few years back. They looked beautiful with the all black of her ensemble. Her doorbell rang and Sookie felt her stomach flutter. She took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothin'—let's see what the devil has up his sleeve…" she said, giving herself one last glance ion the mirror before she grabbed her little black clutch purse and hurried downstairs.

She opened the door, expecting Eric, but found Bill instead. She gave a little gasp of surprise. "Bill what are you doing here? I thought—" She bit her words off. She didn't want it to sound like she was disappointed he wasn't long gone. That would just be mean.

Bill recoiled slightly, before stiffening his spine and squaring his shoulders. He had a couple of hours before his flight to South America—he was determined to reclaim Sookie before he left. He inclined his head in greeting. "You thought I was gone already." Sookie nodded even though he really hadn't said it as a question. He sighed. "So…can I assume you've heard of my punishment, then?"

Again Sookie nodded. "I'm sorry for that, Bill, but I don't know why you went and attacked the Queen anyhow, what purpose was that gonna' solve?"

"I wanted you to see that I was serious when I begged you for your forgiveness, Sookie. I made a grievous error in judgment, but when I took the assignment for the Queen I had no idea I would fall in love with you…" His eyes begged her to believe him. "And I did…fall in love with you," he swore.

Sookie swallowed hard. She really wasn't prepared to have this conversation, but now was as good a time as any she figured. "I've never really doubted your love for me, Bill," she admitted.

"Sookie…" he said in his deep voice and started forward as if to embrace her.

She held up a hand to ward him off. "But you also lied to me and deceived me…"

His face fell. "But I love you…"

That wasn't exactly comforting anymore. "And what if you hadn't loved me?" she asked. "Would ya have just handed me over like a piece of baggage for the Queen to use and abuse and then toss away like yesterdays' trash?"

As she'd expected he had absolutely no answer for that. "Exactly," she said. "Just the thought that you would do that to me—to _any_ person makes me sick. How can you expect me to forgive you like nothin' happened?"

He waved a hand at her appearance. "I see you've already forgotten me and our bond."

Sookie put her hands on her hips and glared him down. "How dare you even say that, Bill Compton. After what you've done to me…? How can you even sit there and act any kinds of high and mighty? I deal with grief instead of letting it cripple me—you should know that…." She raised her chin. "After all you were here when I had to deal with Gran's death, right? Which…" she influenced the word, "by the way, wouldn't have happened if you hadn't forced yourself into my life, Bill Compton—so don't you dare sit there and pass judgment on me—you have no room to talk and as a matter of fact-I'm done talking to you altogether!" she spat.

Bill reared back as if she'd physically slapped him. "And I suppose you think Eric is any better?" He made a snorting sound of disgust. "Do you have even the slightest clue what he's capable of, Sookie? I do not think you do," he announced, answering for her, (which-now that she thought about it-had always bugged her) He went on without waiting for her to respond. "You could not possibly understand what Eric has done to get where he is in the vampire hierarchy. It is, quite simply, beyond your comprehension."

"At least Eric has always told me the truth. He hasn't lied to me. Even when it would've been in his best interest to lie-he didn't. Can you say the same?"

"But he tricked you—"

"Not the same as lyin' and you know it. You're the only one here that's a liar, Bill. Now I really want you to go."

Bill wasn't ready to give up yet. "What about Russell? I do believe he handed you over quite well then, did he not?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I was never in any danger and you know it. Eric wasn't really givin' me to Russell and ya know, that's pretty low of you to be blamin' everything on Eric, considerin' you were part of that whole plan yourself!"

Bill took a step back, but his eyes narrowed as he took in her dress, heels and make-up. "Are you seeing him now? Is that why you defend him like this?"

"That's none of your business!"

Bill gave her a once over again. "Well, I can see it did not take you long to accept him into your bed after I was gone, Sookie." His blue eyes narrowed, "or…were you already sleeping with him before I left?" he asked gruffly, clenching his fists by his sides.

Sookie gasped and stepped back, reeling as if he'd physically hit her. "I'm gonna' pretend you're only sayin' that because your feelings are hurt right now and not because you really mean that." Her voice was soft, but it was laced with the steely determination she'd become famous for. "I can tell you right now, if I had to believe this is really the kind of person you are…" Her eyes watered, but she raised her chin and blinked back any tears-she refused to spill one more tear for him. "Then I'd have to believe that _everything_ about you was nothin' but a lie, and not just how and why we met." Sookie's dark eyes were full of pain. "And that's not somethin' I want to believe, Bill Compton, so why don't you just leave before this get's any more hurtful…"

Dejected, Bill stared at her for several long moments before his shoulders slumped. "I am truly sorry, Sookie. I give you my word, I never meant to hurt you and I do love you, whether you choose to believe that or not, it is the truth."

His words were gruff, heartfelt and Sookie almost forgave him, but his deception was too fresh. He'd lied so many times and she'd forgiven him. He was out of chances. Sookie shut off her aching heart. Bill had deceived her from the get-go and she could no longer be sure if her feeling for him were real. Eric's blood had made her want him—what had several doses of Bill's blood made her feel? Her eyes were flat, emotionless as she gripped the door frame. "You know what, Bill—you may be tellin' the truth, but here's _my_ truth…You've lied to me-almost killed me more than once and I forgave you. Most everything you've ever said to me was nothin' but a lie, but you keep sayin' you love me. I don't think you know the meanin' of the word and I don't think I really care anymore, so do us both a favor and go away." And with that she turned on her heel and slammed the door in his face.

Bill's eyes lowered as the door shut with an air of finality. He was sick, lost in his thoughts as shuffled down her porch steps. His gut twisted. He'd finally pushed Sookie too far. She was through with him. Tears welled in his eyes as he made his way across her yard towards his house when a soft clapping reached his ears and he stopped and turned in the direction of the applause.

"That was beautiful. Really, I couldn't have scripted that conversation to make you look more like an ass if I'd have hand fed you your lines myself." Eric was leaning against the hood of his corvette, a smirk gracing his handsome face. He folded his arms across his chest. "Really, Bill? Asking her if I was fucking her before you broke up…" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Tacky. And here I thought you knew her so well." He pushed off the car, "Obviously you do not. Better for me," he said with a grin.

Bill growled and rushed Eric, fangs dropped. Now that Bill didn't have Sookie as a bargaining chip, Eric treated him like the underling he was. He met Bill's charge with one of his own, knocking the much younger vampire literally off his feet. Bill flew through the air, landing several feet away with a thud. Eric was hovering above him before Bill could even open his eyes. The Viking reached down grabbed Bill by the throat, lifting him off the ground to dangle several feet in the air. He let his own fangs drop as he shook the younger vampire like a rag-doll. "Listen to me and listen well, I put up with your bullshit because I wanted Sookie, but she's no longer yours. If you ever even hiccup at me the wrong way, I'll make you wish you'd never entered my area. Are we clear you little prick?" Eric snarled, squeezing the dark haired vampire's throat hard enough to crush his windpipe.

"Perfectly," Bill choked out, gargling blood from his mangled larynx.

Eric's smile was feral—predatory and Bill cowered as it dawned on him no one was going to save him if Eric decided to give him the 'final-death'. Eric smirked as he watched the fear enter Compton's blue eyes. "You're scared. Good. You should be," he replied dropping Bill unceremoniously to the ground. Eric straightened his jacket and looked down at the dark haired vampire. "Now get the fuck out of my area. Sookie is no longer yours. If I see you here again I will end you once and for all…are we clear?"

With as much dignity as he could muster, Bill got to his feet. He nodded once and headed across the cemetery and back home… he'd lost and his slumped shoulders and pathetic gate said as much.

Eric grinned and with a renewed spring to his step, he hopped up Sookie's porch and rang the bell.

Sookie was leaning against the door, fighting back the emotions Bill's visit had caused. She was too mad to cry, but her heart ached so bad she felt sick with it. She was finally getting it together when the doorbell rang again. Furious, she yanked it open. "Bill, I thought I—" Her words died in her throat as her eyes took in Eric standing there looking like he just stepped off an Armani runway.

He leaned an arm against the top of her doorway and leaned in close. His cologne assaulted her senses, and she inhaled, enjoying the seductive scent. He cupped her jaw, "Were you expecting someone else?" he asked with a smile that should be illegal.

Sookie could only shake her head. _Sweet Jesus…no man should be able to look that good—especially Eric. It simply wasn't fair that someone who looked so yummy should be so wicked.'_

"Well, can I come in?" he asked, unable to contain the smile that snaked across his face at her stunned expression. He could smell her arousal-he didn't even need the blood bond to feel it.

Sookie stepped back, holding open the door. "I already invited you-you don't need an invite again, right?"

He smirked and stepped over the threshold. "I was merely being polite, Sookie."

"Hmm," she snorted. "Well that's a first."

He chuckled at her snarky comment. He did love her fire. His eyes swept over her, pleased she was wearing the outfit he sent. "You look beautiful," he said.

She flushed. "I'm not even going to ask you how much that whole thing cost you," she said, but it was obvious his compliment flustered her just the same.

Eric shrugged, but his eyes couldn't get enough of her. "Money well spent," he purred.

That snapped her back to her usual suspiciousness where Eric was concerned and Sookie rolled her eyes. "Don't be expecting a payback," she said.

"Don't I even get a hello kiss?" he asked, ignoring her comment as a slow, sexy smile spread across his handsome face. He stepped closer, invading Sookie's space. "After all, this_** is**_ a date…right?"

She gulped. He was too close, too big, and way too handsome, but boy-oh-boy did she want to kiss him. "Um...okay." Even with the heels she had to go up on her tip-toes to brush a kiss on his lips. "Hello," she said a bit breathlessly.

"Mmmm…" He licked his lips exaggeratedly, taking his time to savor her taste. "Nice," he said, snaking a hand around her waist and yanking her forward until barely an inch separated them. His fingers stroked the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck and Sookie shivered as goose-bumps rose along her flesh. "But that was not an adequate hello," he drawled, gazing straight down into her upturned face. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and raw sex. Sookie couldn't seem to catch her breath. His hand slipped around her hip to rest on the small of her back and he tugged her that extra inch so that they were groin to groin. He smirked at her shallow little gasp. "Now _this _is a hello kiss, Sookie…" he murmured, lowering his head and taking her mouth fiercely. Sookie's knees buckled. This kiss wasn't a mere brush of the lips. It was a deep, hot, sultry, wet kiss that—good lord had her body zinging to life! Every nerve ending in her body tingled and quivered as his tongue slowly stroked hers, urging her to open her mouth to him, and she did. Sookie moaned low in her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his ardor with equal fervor.

After several moments of lusty French kissing, Eric raised his head an inch and gazed down into her flushed face. Her breathing was ragged, gasping for breath as their eyes locked and held. Eric was panting too, not nearly as out of breath-since technically he didn't need oxygen, yet still…he found himself breathing just the same. Sookie had that effect on him. He ran a knuckle down her cheek, petting her softly. He could take her now. They both knew it, yet... "We better go now or I'm going to bypass dinner, take you upstairs and fuck us both silly," he said in a voice rough with barely restrained lust.

That _almost_ sounded like a plan, but Sookie was very interested in seeing what Eric was like when he wasn't trying to manipulate or bully her. In that instant it dawned on her how much she really _wanted_ this date with him. On still wobbly knees Sookie made it across her living room to grab her wrap and her clutch purse. "Okay," she said just a bit breathless now, "I'm ready."

Eric bit back a groan. "Oh Sookie…I know you are, but we're still going to dinner," he teased, taking her hand and leading her out to his corvette.

**TB**xxTB**xx**TB**xxTB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**

New Orleans:

"We're going to the Commander Palace?" Sookie asked as Eric turned on Washington Street and headed towards the river.

He smiled. "It is the best restaurant in New Orleans…"

"They say in the whole United States," Sookie enthused. She'd heard about the famous restaurant, but had never eaten there.

"Well, you can tell me later if you agree."

"But you can eat here too, right?"

He smiled. "Yes, Sookie. This is one restaurant that caters to more than human tastes. They've created a successful menu for vampires as well."

"Really?" she asked feeling like the country bumpkin, but who cared. Eric accepted her for who she was. "Like what do they have that you can eat?"

He handed the corvette's keys to the valet. But before the other attendant could open Sookie's door, Eric was there opening the door and helping Sookie out of the car. He tucked her arm in his as they walked to the front door of the restaurant. "Well...the blood bisque is rich, flavorful and pretty much melts in your mouth. It's served hot, so it's almost as good as getting it from the tap. They serve a steak here that's so rare it practically moos when they bring it to the table." He winked. "And for desert…the blood sorbet is cool, delicious and out of this world."

"So I take it you eat here often?" Sookie asked as Eric opened the door for her and guided her into the restaurant.

It was beautiful. Definitely upper class.

Eric didn't have it in him to lie. "No," he said, smiling as the Maître-D' approached them. "I'm part owner of the place."

Sookie didn't have a chance to reply to that. They were assaulted by a very eager "Maître-D' "Mr. Northman…" he cooed, "I can't tell you how honored we are to have you here, sir." The man was practically groveling and Sookie gave Eric a look that said-seriously?

Eric merely smirked. "Mr. Argonaut…" he said, shaking the man's hand, discreetly passing a hundred dollar tip. "Thank you for meeting my reservation at such short notice."

"Oh for you—anything." He clapped his hands and two waiters appeared. "We've arranged the River Patio for you, sir." He smiled at Sookie. "If you'll come this way, monsieur Northman, mademoiselle…"

Mr. Argonaut escorted them personally to their table and Sookie had the distinct feeling he did not usually do this, but it was interesting to see Eric in this setting. She slid into the cozy booth on the patio. She noticed she and Eric were the only guests there, yet the patio was it with hundreds of candles—the flames danced off the Mississippi. It was gorgeous.

"Eric…" she breathed. "This is amazin'. I can't believe you did all this for me…"As soon as the words left her mouth, her brows drew down and she gave him a suspicious look. "Or is this a plan…? What are you lookin' ta gain by showin' me the town like this?"

Eric thanked Mr. Argonaut and sent him on his way before answering. He sighed and took Sookie's hand.  
"Why do you think everything I do is for some kind of gain, Sookie?"

She snorted with laughter. "Because everything you've done before has had some ulterior motive, Eric!"

He shrugged. "Touché," he said with a sly smile, "but not this time. Tonight is simply a date." He reached across the table and took her hand. His thumb rubbed circles in her palm, causing goose-bumps to rise along her flesh. Her pulse began to throb faster and faster and her breathing became ragged. Sookie clenched her thighs together, the wet throbbing heat that centered there was making her crazy. Eric's eyes darkened and he made a show of inhaling her arousal. "If you wanted this to be more…" he paused and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "intimate. You should have said so. Remember you were the one who insisted on this masquerade. Not I. So here we are, pretending we don't want to climb up on this table, rip our clothes off and screw each others' brains out…" Sookies heart rate had accelerated to the point of palpitating over-drive as he spoke. Eric grinned. She was as hot for him as he was for her. He could feel it. "This was your choice, Sookie. Not mine."

Sookie was shaking and her jaw was hanging by the end of his speech. She was 'catching flies' as Gran used to say and finally with a shudder she closed her mouth with a snap. She yanked her hand away from him and leaped to her feet, nearly knocking over the table in her haste. She flushed, but Eric settled the table easily. She grabbed her purse. "I-um-gotta go to the restroom," she muttered and practically fled from the table.

He watched her flee. She was running from the inevitable and he nearly rubbed his hands together in pleasure. He'd always believed she was attracted to him, but now he was sure. Sookie wanted him—badly, but she was still hung up on Compton's warning not to trust him. He had to get her to forget any-and everything about one Bill-fucking-Compton. Hmmm...He noticed a waitres eyeing him hungrilly from across the room. He flashed her a seductive grin.

_'Let's see if Sookie's jealous.._

When Sookie came out of the bathroom, Eric was lounging back in the booth with one of the restaurant's waitress'; a leggy blonde with fake boobs standing along side their table, obviously flirting. Was his shirt opened a button more? Sookie scowled. The girl was pouring it on thick, laughing way too hard, hand on her hip, jiggling all her assests with her big blonde hair and extra-large-and expensive double-D's shoved forward. "I like totally think vampires in general are hot" she gushed, twirling a strand of her dyed hair around a blood red tipped finger. Her eyes ate Eric up and she licked her lips, obviously trying to get his interest. "And you're like—oh my God—wicked hot!" She was almost salivating and Sookie wanted to smack her. "If you want, after you dump the chick you're with, we could like hook up later. My names' Lacey, just call and I'll come..." she said, giggling at her little double entendre.

Sookie had listened to enough. The girl obviously had no class and Sookie thought of a few choice words _she _wanted to _call_ the girl, but her Gran had taught her better manners. But still...she was pissed and in her usual straight forward manner she let it be known.

Eric could almost see the steam coming out of Sookie's ears. His blue eyes danced with mirth as Sookie tapped the girl on the shoulder and let her have it. 'Lacey turned and her blue eyes widened at being confronted by a little dynamo by the name of Sookie Stackhouse.

Brown eyes flashing, she wagged a finger at the taller woman. "You know, it's just isn't polite to hit on a woman's date when she goes to the restroom," Sookie said, far too sweetly and giving the girl a cheesy-overly-friendly smile. "Didn't your mama ever teach you that?" she asked, batting her lashes and playing the southern belle to the umpteenth degree. "I would have thought she'd have at least taught you some manners, but since you ain't showin' any tonight-maybe she didn't. But I'll give you a quick lesson on proper etiquette just so you know…never make a move on a southern woman's man…we tend to take offense to that and really…have some respect for yourself—begging a man to take you…" Sookie made a face, "it's just…tacky. A southern woman never let's a man know how much she wants him."

'Lacey' took one last longing-lingering look at Eric before making her decision to abandon ship. "I'll…um…send your waitress over," she said and fled.

"Really?" Eric said with a laugh as soon as the girl was gone. "So, a southern woman never lets a man know how much they want him…eh?" His smile was leering. "Well what's your excuse?" he purred, leaning across the table. "I can smell your desire from here, Sookie," he whispered into her ear.

Sookie leaned back, shivering. "I never said a southern woman can't desire a man," she corrected breathilly. yes, she wanted him, but would she give in. Sookie wasn't sure. "I just said we're choosy who shares our bed…" She smirked at Eric. "I haven't decided yet into which category you're in…but I do know, you intrigue Mr. Northman…" she paused and Eric smiled as she studied him. Her heart was pounding, "and that _is _something I need to explore further." He nodded. "Now can we please order—I'm starved," Sookie said breaking the sexual tension.

The waitress came to the table a moment later. Sookie couldn't help but notice the way the woman checked Eric out and her thoughts-Lord, Sookie did NOT want to know what the woman would do with a body like his.

Sookie counted to ten lest she tell the woman what she thought of her X-rated visuals_. 'Sweet Jesus, shephard of Judea-does every woman who sees him want to jump his bones?'_

"Can we order now?" she spoke up suddenly, causing both Eric and the waitress' eyes to snap her way, but at least she was now blocking the rest of the woman's thoughts. Lacey had been an open book, but this one was sneaky. It was by far worse.

Eric ordered a Bloody Mary-heavy on the blood and an Ultimately-rare-fillet mignon marinated with blackening spices and served in a cajun-O-negative sauce. Sookie's face scrunched up in distaste as he ordered, but she didn't comment. She handed the waiteress her menu as she tried to block out the woman's nasty thoughts about the blond viking across from her. "Janet!" Sookie almost shouted, garnering the woman's undivided attention for the first time. "Can I have a strawberry/banana daiquiri along with the 'Tabasco and Garlic Seared Shrimp." Sookie studied the menu. "That comes with roasted mushrooms and cracked corn-jalapeño grits, right?"

Janet smiled and finally seemed to become alive and friendly to Sookie. "Yeah, and it's to die for. That's one of our most popular. It also comes with champagne poached crab meat. Asparagus, served with a side of tarragon butter and Creole tomato paint. Seriously, it's out of this world...really."

Happy that the woman was no longer undressing Eric with her eyes, Sooke gave her a warm smile. "Sounds great."

Janet complimented her choice, gave Eric one last little look, but not as overtly sexual this time. She flashed Sookie a smile instead and left to bring them their drink orders.

Eric leaned in, enjoying Sookie's obvious jealousy. "I thought you were a gin and tonic kind-a girl?"

Sookie shrugged. "And I thought you brought me here to be with me."

Eric's brow shot up. "I can't control what a woman wants, Sookie..." He gave her a smile that could only be called lewd, "if that was the case I'd have had you in my bed months ago," he said with another leer.

Sookie rolled her eyes, but her stomach fluttered. He wanted her and only her. 'Janet' set their drinks down and Sookie grabbed the glass and took a long-long swallow. "I'm a-whatever sounds good with the dish kind-a girl and this..." she motioned at the daiquiri, "this sounded better…"

Eric nodded, distracted by the sparkle in her eyes. Sookie had never been so relaxed and at ease in his presence and it was exciting him to no end. He raised his drink. "To whatever feels better then..."

Sookie's eyes narrowed, but she hesitantly raised her glass. "To whatever feels better..." totally unsure if she'd just saluted her downfall...

**Later:**

Sookie pushed the plate of chocolate mousse away. "I can't eat anymore. I swear I'll burst out of this dress if I do,' she said, laughing.

Eric licked his lips. "Not complaining."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Figures."

He smirked. "You expected that. If I wouldn't have made a comment you'd have been upset and you know it." he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "You want me, Sookie—admit it."

Her eyes widened. "I…" she sputtered to a stop. "Oh lordy—you're about as confusin' as a jigsaw puzzle with a couple of pieces missin' Eric Northman," she said, yanking her hand away, "and I'm not sure I'm prepared to deal with you and your thousand years of experience!"

Eric stood, dropped several hundred dollar bills on the table and grabbed Sookie's hand. "You will be," he said softly. His mouth was right by her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine as he whispered, "Soon you'll be very prepared to take all of me, Sookie…"

Her face flamed at the double entendre there. "Oh lord," she muttered again and tried to put a little more distance between herself and the far too tempting Viking intent on seducing her.

****TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB**xx**TB****

******Okay guys, I know I've been very slow in posting this, but I've had to work on a Buffy/Angel fic. My B/A readers needed something new from me so I gave it to them. PLUS I needed to find my love for B/A again. Truly, they are the first TRUE forbidden love. I'll never stop shipping them.

Okay, so on to Sookie/Eric. I LOVE them together, so here is the next installment of 'This is Only the Beginning' the next part will be PWP and then I have the ending already done…

I'm so honored and thrilled by the response this has gotten. Thank-you! Seriously, thank-you to all of you who R&R'd, it made my day. I'm sorry I can't respond personally, but since my accident I find it hard to type for long periods of time, so after a chappie—I'm usually hurting. BUT I do want to tell you all how much the reviews and pm's mean to me. They inspire me and totally brighten my day, so again, thanks and I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy this chappie…

Hugs and kisses,

Jen

**added A/N: to howsyoudoin...did you notice I added the shower? lol! I swear I never even thought of that...thanks again sweetie. :)


	3. Chapter 3

This Is Only The Beginning

A fic by: Jen

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I simply like to take them out—play with them and hopefully put them back happy! :) Also, I make absolutely _no_ profit from this fic. It is written purely for my own, and (hopefully) others' entertainment.

A/N: Okay, now I know I've been gone awhile, but the last few months have been rough for me. I lost my father in a tragic accident on Dec 13th and I was pretty depressed for quite a long time after that. Recently, I have gotten back into my writing. I finished a Buff/Angel fic I had going. Wrote another for The Vampire Diaries and now (Yay just a few more months till the TB premiere) I want to finish my Eric/Sookie fic. BTW: I saw a trailer for season 4 and it shows Eric wandering a deserted country road half naked… (Can't wait) AB had better take that to where the books went. Book 4 was where Eric and Sookie_ finally_ get together and if he doesn't go there (because of his weird love for Bill) well, I swear, I'll form the lynch mob myself. lol! Okay, that's all I have to say on that.

To all the readers who've been waiting for an update—I'm very sorry it's taken me so long. I really do apologize, it's just…sometimes RL has a way of kicking you in the teeth, if you know what I mean. I want to thank you for all the amazing reviews this has gotten though. I know I let this sit—actually I let all my fics sit while I was dealing with my grief and RL drama, but I'm working to get them done now, so I hope you'll forgive me for going AWOL.

Now, enough of my chatter…on with the show…right? Right.

xoxo

Jen

**T/B*********E/S********E/S*********E/S********E/S*********T/B**

**Okay, I'm going to jump right in, so this begins right where the last chappie left off. Eric and Sookie are on their date…**

**Chappie 3:**

Eric put a hand on Sookie's lower back as he led her towards the exit. Monsieur Henri Argonaut; the Maître-D' hurried to intercept them, placing his, at best, five foot five inch frame directly in front of them. His smile was pure ass-kissing at its finest. "Monsieur Northman, Mademoiselle Stackhouse, I hope everything was to your satisfaction?"

Sookie couldn't help thinking that if his smile was any bigger, his face would crack, but her innate kindness and good manners made her smile almost as brightly as she replied in kind. "Oh yes, thank you, I swear, everything was just amazin'. I think that was the best meal I've had in…most likely ever…" she paused, "except maybe my Gran's homemade shrimp gumbo, but then that's a family recipe and I may be a bit biased," she told him with her easy going charm.

Eric's lip curled. The man practically swooned over her response. Normally he'd have no patience for a breather fawning over either himself nor someone he considered his, but with Sookie, it seemed there was no end to the things he found himself putting up with. His hand slid to the curve of her hip and lingered there. Sookie's heart-rate increased and a ripe blush spread across her cheeks. Eric bit back the growl that wanted to erupt from his chest.

"And you, Monsieur Northman? Le était sage, oui?" Henri asked eagerly, switching to French in his nervousness.

"Oui, Henri, tout était raffiné," Eric replied, switching to French too as he informed the man everything had been fine.

The little man bobbed his head like a bobble doll. "Mercie, monsieur."

"Ont fait vous trouver tout arrangé pour moi et mon dame semblable à moi demandé?" Eric demanded, making sure his orders for the rest of the evening had been taken care of.

Sookie's jaw dropped and that dull ache between her legs started up again. He spoke French. Her heart fluttered and she resisted the urge to fan herself. Well, of course he did. The man was a walking-talking-sex-God; it just figures he could speak the language of love like native too. Somehow that didn't seem fair. Was there_ anything_ Eric couldn't do well?

Henri nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, oui, monsieur, we have the—"

Eric's body went taut. "S'entretenir dans Anglais!" he interrupted, snapping at the man to not speak English. "Ça c'est une surprised et si vous ruiner le moi seront très mécontenter contrarier," he said, warning him that tonight was a surprise and if Henri ruined it, Eric would be most unhappy.

Henri visibly gulped. "Ah, oui, mon defenses, Monsieur Northman," he said hurriedly. Eric nodded, accepting the man's apology as he palmed Henri another hundred dollar tip. The tiny man practically fell to his knees in relief, before discreetly pocketing the bill. He swept a hand towards the street exit. "Tout a été préparé pour vous. Votre villa c'est arrange, et votre dames wagon c'est à l'extérieur de attente," he gushed, letting Eric know his surprise was waiting just outside as he'd requested.

Sookie glanced from Eric to Henri, not understanding a word they were saying, but the little Maître-D' was once again sporting his best brown-nosing grin and Eric didn't appear tense anymore so she supposed everything was okay, what exactly that meant though, she couldn't say.

"Bon," Eric replied, dismissing the man with a flick of his wrist before taking hold of Sookie's elbow and leading her towards the exit. "Ready?" he asked in that low, sexy purr that sent chills racing along her spine.

Not trusting her own voice, she nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the restaurant. Once they were in the lobby, Sookie glanced up at Eric. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" he asked, with a feigned look of innocence as he opened one of the glass double doors. He motioned for her to precede him.

Always with her manners, Sookie thanked him as she exited, but as soon as the door shut, she rounded on him. "Don't give me that wide eyed look, Eric Northman," she told him, poking him in the chest, "the last time you were that innocent people still thought the world was flat!" He chuckled huskily, but Sookie wasn't through taking him to task yet. "Ya know," she told him, putting her hands on her hips, "it's not polite to talk in front of people when they don't understand a word you're sayin'. In fact, it's just plain rude!"

"I spoke in French because I didn't want that little breather to ruin my surprise."

She rolled her eyes at the derogatory term he used for the sweet little French man. Eric didn't even offer up a token look of remorse. But then the word 'surprise' hit her and she forgot all about being mad. "Wait, what surprise?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, grinning like the 'cat that ate the canary'.

Sookie almost demanded to know, but gave up with a small huff. Eric could easily be as stubborn as she was.

When they reached the sidewalk, he suddenly put his hands up over her face and covered her eyes.

Sookie stumbled a moment when her world went black, but he kept her upright easily. She grasped his wrists and held on as he guided her towards a now unknown destination. "Eric, what on earth are you up to?"

He brushed a heated kiss along the side of her neck, just under her ear. Sookie shuddered and he gave a husky laugh. "I told you…" he whispered into her ear, "it's a surprise."

He took his hands away and placed them on her shoulders, turning her so that she could see.

Sookie's eyes widened when she saw the opulent horse drawn carriage waiting at the curb for them. It looked like something out of Cinderella. Two matching white steeds were attached to a white and gold open carriage. Red roses lay along the back of the carriage and the driver even tipped his hat at her. A ridiculous giggle threatened to burst forth at the setting. It was all so…sweet. And _so _not Eric-like. "Oh my…" She glanced at him over her shoulder. "You're kidding me, right? You didn't really do this. Is this some kind of game?"

He frowned, apparently genuinely perplexed at her reaction. "You do not like this idea?"

She shook her head still wondering if maybe she'd stepped into the 'Twilight-Zone'. "No. I absolutely _love_ this idea, but…" Sookie's usual sharp tongue seemed to have deserted her as she floundered for words. "I mean…I just never saw you as—"

"The romantic type," he supplied with a smirk.

She flushed a bit, but admitted, "Well, yeah. You're not exactly Prince Charming, Eric," she said, almost defensively.

"Of course not," he returned, his smirk turning quite lecherous. "I am far more desirable than some fairytale Ken-doll."

Sookie didn't deny his statement, but she continued to stare at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted cloven hoofs and horns atop his head. The Eric she'd gotten to know and the sexy vampire making her heart flutter right now just didn't mesh. How could he be the same person, yet so different? Sookie had a new word for the day—conundrum and its definition was Eric Northman!

Eric frowned when she remained silent. He put a finger under her chin and turned her head so that he could see her eyes. "Sookie, I _do_ know what a woman desires. You cannot live as long as I have and not gain knowledge on what makes a woman melt, just because I have never had to put it into practice does not mean I am incapable of it." He pulled her back against his chest. "I can be romantic," he told her, brushing his lips against the tender outer shell of her ear.

She trembled like a leaf in the wind. "Since when?" she asked breathlessly.

"Since the moment I realized you were more than just a passing infatuation."

"Oh Lord," she murmured, heart pounding like a bass drum in her chest. The man was dangerous—in more ways than one.

Eric chuckled huskily in response to her accelerated breathing. "Now," he whispered to her, "would you like to take our tour around the city or would you rather we stay here and debate my past behavior?"

Sookie took a deep breath and took a leap of faith. "I'd very much like to take the tour, Eric," she said, blushing prettily.

**T/B********E/S********E/S*********E/S*********E/S*********T/B**

As they clip-clopped their way through the French Quarter, Eric pointed out landmarks and buildings, telling wild, colorful and sometimes bloody tales about the city's past or about the battles that had happened around the area during the Civil war. When she asked if he'd actually been there, he'd shaken his head no, but he explained how he had researched the event.

"Why?" she asked, intrigued at the glimpse she was getting inside his usual impenetrable wall.

He faced her, his face a gorgeous, but stony mask. "Because, Sookie, I'm a vampire, I exist off human blood and anytime a large populace of the human race decides it wants to exterminate itself in a senseless war, I take an interest in it."

"Oh," she'd replied._ So_ not the answer she'd been expecting and Sookie decided not to pursue the subject further. She was having too good a time seeing the other side of Eric to be brought back to earth by a reminder of how cold he could be. "Do you mind telling me more about the city?" she asked instead.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "If you agree to remain here for the rest of the ride," he told her.

Sookie gave him an eye roll, but stayed put as they continued their tour of the city. To her enjoyment Eric was actually quite knowledgeable about New Orleans and sometimes even amusing in his story-telling. She was so caught up in their ride that she almost failed to notice he wasn't really at all interested in the passing sights. His gaze remained mostly on her and it became obvious he was simply doing this for her benefit. She supposed that at over a thousand years old, New Orleans' little scrap of history might seem rather trivial, but she appreciated the effort he was putting forth. They were just entering the center of Jackson square where the statue of Andrew Jackson himself stood, when Sookie made up her mind. She was going to sleep with him tonight.

She turned to look up at him. The moonlight and the old-fashioned lantern style lamps of the square gave him an almost ethereal appearance. Sookie's belly clenched tight as her flesh broke out in goose-bumps. He really was a beautiful, beautiful man. _'Sweet-Jesus-Shepherd of Judea was she really doing this?' _Yes, she was.

"Eric, I think I'm done with the tour," she said softly, laying a hand on his thigh, so that he had no doubt as to what she meant.

His head whipped her way and his blue eyes darkened imperceptibly. "You are sure?" he asked. She nodded. A slow, lusty smile spread across his face and all of a sudden the relaxed pose he'd had all night was gone. It was like a jolt of electricity had gone through him at her words. He abruptly leaned forward and ordered the driver to take them to St. Anne St. and drop them at D'hôtel de les Littoral.

If either Sookie or Eric noticed how gruff his voice sounded—neither mentioned it.

**T/B*********E/S**********E/S**********E/S**********E/S********T/B**

**D'hôtel de les Littoral:**

As soon as they entered the Hotel, Sookie immediately knew why Eric had chosen this place, it obviously catered to vampires. The Hotel itself was enclosed in a large tastefully decorated dome. Once inside the gates, they entered a courtyard that housed cottages and in the center was an Olympic sized swimming pool. Even though it was night outside, inside the hotel it was bright as sunshine and Sookie's eyes widened as she looked skyward. The dome of the hotel was like an imaginarium. Eternal blue skies and bright sunny days was all this courtyard would see. It was amazing; she could even hear birds chirping.

Beside the pool several vampires and humans alike lounged and she detected more than a passing interest in both herself and Eric as they headed for the lobby.

A tall, twenty-something, leggy brunette sitting at one of the cabanas suddenly stood up as they passed by. "Oh my sweet hell…is that the Northman?"

Eric barely paused, but Sookie couldn't help herself and glanced over her shoulder to see her scurrying after them wearing nothing more than a black bikini and a sarong knotted around her waist. "Eric! Eric stop!" she cried, taking off her sunglasses and waving them frantically as if she was a runway tech trying to flag down a 747!

Sookie could see the woman/vampire was going to chase them right into the hotel if Eric didn't deal with her. "Eric…" she said, digging her heels in so that he would either have to drag her behind him like a sack of potatoes or stop.

Eric growled, but stopped. He spun on his heel to see who his nuisance was and Sookie almost laughed out loud at the look of sheer annoyance on his face.

The tall brunette barreled down on them, neatly pushing Sookie aside to propel herself against Eric's broad chest. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with a voracity that had Sookie letting out a little growl of her own.

"Eric! It's been an age," she murmured, laying a wet, smacking kiss on his lips. "What brings you to New Orleans, love?" Her hands wandered quickly along his chest before sneaking around his waist and heading south. Eric grabbed them, effectively keeping her from copping a feel on his ass.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and her foot made a tap-tap-tap on the linoleum, glaring at the way the she-dog was getting all touchy-feely with _her_ date.

"Penelope,' he said, quickly extricating himself from her clutches. "How…" he paused here, "…_nice _to see you." Sookie rolled her eyes. He might as well have said 'no it isn't!' But his obvious distaste went right over the bimbo's head.

She batted big, fake lashes up at him. Sookie thought they looked like big black clumps of spider webs. "You too," she gushed as she tried to mold her body to Eric's once again, but this time he was prepared and easily took hold of her upper arms to keep her at arms length. She pouted, but didn't give up. "I heard you were in Shreveport." He nodded. "I'm sorry about that trouble with Russell." She made a face. "You know I voted in your favor, right?"

He inclined his head and smiled. "I did not, but I appreciate that."

Penelope's green eyes flicked to Sookie and she scanned her up and down as if she were looking over a horse she was about to purchase. "And who's this? Your meal for the night?"

Sookie felt more than a little hostility towards this woman who'd just relegated her to a 'happy-meal'. But her Gran had bred good manners into her. With her usual gusto, she stuck her hand out. "Hardly. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Pleased ta meet you and you are…?"

Eric simply smirked. He was used to Sookie's 'take the bull by the horns' approach to life, but the brunette vampire looked nonplussed for a moment. She stared at Sookie's outstretched hand for a heartbeat or two before gingerly taking it and giving it a dainty shake. Sookie rolled her eyes, but the arrogant brunette didn't notice. "Penelope Van Bueller," she said, raising her chin in a haughty manner. "Sookie Stackhouse…why do I know that name?" Suddenly she glanced to Eric, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Oooh, she's the telepath, right? The one Sophie Anna wanted."

Eric took Sookie by the elbow to steer her away. That whole debacle was the very last thing he wanted to get into. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Penelope, but we have some business to attend to." With that he turned on his heel and started to walk away without answering the woman's question.

"Eric, wait! Don't you even want to have a drink with me?" she called to his retreating back.

He turned and gave her a beautiful, but blatantly fake smile. "Perhaps that can be arranged. I will call you," he said.

She waved. "Oh…okay. I'm in bungalow twelve…"

Eric gave a half-hearted nod and they were once again on their way to the lobby and the front desk check in.

Sookie clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Oh, you're so not gonna call her."

He smirked. "You and I know that, but she does not." He explained. "She has a position with the Authority and I do not want to put her out of my corner. She has always voted in my favor when I needed, but she…"

"Is all hot and bothered for you," Sookie supplied.

"Yes," he answered, not exactly arrogantly, but pretty darned close. "And since I do not want her chasing after me the entire time we are here…"

Sookie nodded. "So, in this instance, honesty is _not_ the best policy."

He shrugged. "Something like that, yes."

"Did you sleep with her?" Sookie suddenly asked.

Eric sighed. "Yes."

You could almost see the wheels in her head turning. "When?"

"Sometime ago," he replied, not at all wanting to discuss this now.

"Do you still want to sleep with her?"

"Does it look like I want to sleep with her?" he countered.

Sookie hemmed and hawed. "No," she admitted.

"You are correct. I have had no desire for her for some time." He stopped just inside the lobby and cupped her cheek. "There is only one woman I want to sleep with and that is you. Now does that satisfy you?"

Sookie bit her lip. He was brusque, but he didn't lie to her. That was one thing Eric did not do—at least with her. He may evade the truth if he could, but when asked a direct question he had always, always told her the truth. "Yes," she said softly.

He gave her a curt nod. "Good, because I sincerely hope we are not going to have a conversation like this every time we see a woman or vampire I have slept with. The list is rather long, Sookie."

She made a face. "Can we just forget we even started this conversation?"

"Gladly," he agreed.

They reached the front desk and Eric quickly got them one of the more expensive bungalows.

"We have number eleven and two available."

"Two," Sookie spoke up. Eric turned to her with a smirk and she simply met his stare with one of her own before turning back to the young man working the desk. "We'll have number two. Eleven is an unlucky number,' she added with a smile at Eric.

When they were walking away with their room key, Eric leaned down so that his lips were by her ear. "And that unlucky number wouldn't have anything to do with Penelope being in bungalow twelve would it?"

Sookie snubbed her nose at him. "Not at all," she denied, doing a pretty good imitation of Penelope's earlier haughty sniff. "What makes you think that?" she asked, daring him to call her out on it.

"Hmm, maybe it was the way you growled at her when she was groping me," he said with a teasing wriggle of his brows.

Sookie didn't reply, deciding he was arrogant and cocky enough without adding fuel to the fire.

Eric led her to bungalow two. He paused outside the door, looking down at his beautiful companion. Yes, he decided that was what she was. His companion. Sookie would never be a pet and he didn't want her as such. She had a fire in her that drew him like a moth to a flame and Eric could scarcely believe that he was only moments away from getting what he'd wanted ever since Bill Compton had been foolish enough to bring her into Fangtasia.

Sookie; naked and in his bed. As he slipped the key-card into the slot, Eric almost purred at how well this night was going…

**T/B***********E/S**********E/S***********E/S***********E/S***********T/B**

As soon as the door shut, it was like that soft click sent a wave of panic shooting through Sookie.

'_Oh sweet lord, what am I doin?'_

She put a hand over her chest as if that alone would still her racing heart. She was about to sleep—no, scratch that—she was about to have sex—wild, primal, and most definitely passionate sex with Eric Northman. Sleep with, sounded ridiculous since Sookie highly doubted there'd be any sleeping going on at all. Especially, if even_ half_ the rumors she'd heard around Fangtasia were true…if they were…then Sookie was in for a long night, because gossip had it that the Viking could keep it up all night long.

"Good lord," she muttered softly.

Eric set the card down on the table near the door. In seconds he was behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her tension was radiating off her in waves that made his fangs ache. He pulled her back against his chest. "Do not worry, lover, I can promise you tonight will be a night you will never forget."

'_Great-as if she wasn't nervous enough!' _

She pulled away from him. "Eric, can I have a drink?" She glanced at the mini bar. "Maybe a gin and tonic. They got that in there, right?" she asked, ignoring his frown.

"Do you feel the need to become inebriated to have sex with me, Sookie?" he asked bluntly.

She about choked. "No!" she all but yelled. She took a deep, calming breath. "No," she said more quietly. "I'm just nervous." She licked her lips. "I've—Eric I've only been with one man." She held up her index finger. "One. And you…well, you've been with Lord knows how many women…" she said, waving a hand.

His brows drew down. "Do you think you will be a disappointment?"

Sookie might have been insulted if he didn't seem genuinely concerned. She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

He smiled, but made her the drink anyhow. "You will not. Trust me. I'd never let that happen," he almost purred, handing her the requested beverage.

Sookie couldn't help the answering smile that quirked her lips. God bless the man-he sure was arrogant. She took a small sip and then another and then another.

She was about a second away from just tossing the drink back when Eric came to stand in front of her. "Look at me," he demanded.

Now normally, Sookie might have taken offense at that high-handed tone, but she was about as nervous as a blind vamp in a room full of sharp and pointy wooden objects! So instead of bristling, she let him tip her chin up to meet his sky blue eyes. "Eric, I do want this..I want you. It's just—"

"Ssshh," he said, placing a finger over her lips. He took the drink from her trembling hand and set it on a table behind her. His big hands cupped her face and slowly, almost like he was approaching a fractious filly, he lowered his head until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. "Let's start slow," he murmured, settling his lips on hers. "This is simply a kiss…"

His mouth took hers so masterfully, Sookie's head reeled, her knees wobbled and she almost scoffed at him. There was absolutely nothing simple about Eric's kiss! It was deep, and wet and so good her toes curled in her Jimmy Choos'. But, it did take her out of her own head and with a soft moan of surrender, Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself over to the bone-deep desire he sparked in her.

Eric knew the exact moment she became his. Her body melted into him and she gave a breathless little sigh of acceptance. He growled low and deep in his throat and pulled her even tighter to him. His hands tangled in her hair as his tongue swept into her mouth over and over, mating with hers in a dance as old as time itself.

He backed her up towards the bed, dominating her mouth with his own while his hands slid up her back to the zipper of her dress. With practiced skill he had it off her without breaking the kiss. Sookie pulled back, gasping for breath as her dress slid down her slender frame to land in a pool of silk at her feet. She stepped out of the dress and Eric took a moment to let his eyes roam her tanned and toned body. He licked his lips, keeping his fangs at bay only by the sheer force of his will.

"You are a goddess," he growled, snaking an arm around her waist and tugging her forward so that they were meshed together, the hard bulge in his pants pressed firmly against her tight belly. He kissed her again, drugging her senses with his talented tongue before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

Eric laid her down and took a step back to admire the view of Sookie laid out in nothing but the sheer black bra and panties set, garters and those sexy high heels. Her golden hair was fanned out around her head like a halo. She looked like an angel. His erection throbbed painfully in the tight confines of his pants. He'd never denied himself anything like he'd been denied Sookie. Now she was here—she was his and he wanted to savor the moment.

"I wanna see you…" she murmured softly, her dark eyes glittering with lust. She sat up so that she was reclining on the bed, leaning back on her elbows. "Take off your clothes."

Eric smirked. He didn't take orders well, but hearing Sookie demand for him to strip—well, that was one order he would comply with. He shrugged out of his jacket, tossing the expensive Armani garment over his shoulder, completely oblivious and uncaring of where it landed. Next was his shirt. He flipped open a few buttons before tugging the shirt out of his dress slacks.

Sookie licked her lips, obviously enjoying his strip-tease, so he made a show of it, taking his time and exposing his hard muscled chest one tiny piece of pale flesh at a time. He paused at the last button. The scent of her arousal was heavy in the air and she swallowed thickly as the last button was undone and he opened the shirt, finally giving her a full view of his spectacular chest. She'd seen him naked before…seen everything he had to offer, including his 'gracious plenty', thanks to her little trip to Fangtasia the night Bill went missing, but seeing him like this—knowing he was getting naked for her—Sookie felt light headed.

Eric was not shy. He was confident in his skin and the effect his naked body had on women. But having Sookie looking at him like he was treat she wanted to gobble up was beyond satisfying. He toed off his shoes, unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor before kicking them aside. Hands on his hips, Eric stood proud before her, comfortable in his nudity as he allowed Sookie to get her fill looking at him.

She couldn't help staring. He was so well put together. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes…he was a perfect. "Sweet Jesus, you sure _are_ beautiful," she whispered.

A small smile quirked her lips upward for a moment as she realized a question that had niggled its way into her head ever since the dreams started had been answered tonight. _'Nope, the man obviously did not believe in underwear.'_

Eric crawled up the bed, all sleek muscle, rippling as he stalked her. He was a predator. It was in his every movement. Like a lion, he was graceful, but deadly and Sookie couldn't help but sympathize with the gazelle that froze in the face of such deadly grace. Her heart fluttered and her tummy tightened at the intense look of desire stamped across his Nordic features.

Eric kneeled in front of her, he pulled Sookie up into a sitting position so he could kiss her again. His hand buried itself into the downy soft hair at her nape and he tugged her head back. His lips trailed down her throat, leaving goose-bumps in their wake as he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and across her collarbone. Sookie's back arched and she couldn't stop the small moan that burst forth when he nibbled at the spot where her shoulder met her neck. While his mouth and tongue got her engine revving, his other hand made short work of her bra, flicking it open with a single twist of his nimble fingers. Sookie gasped as it sprung loose. Eric growled against her flesh as he tugged the lacy garment off her and threw it behind him. That too landed somewhere on the floor along with the rest of their clothes, but neither of them cared at that point.

It was like Christmas and Eric couldn't help but compare undressing Sookie to un-wrapping his most desired present ever. Every article of clothing he removed exposed a hidden treasure he was dying to taste—experience first hand to discover if she was as spectacular as his dreams. His mouth moved down her chest to her breasts and he showered his attention on each one, swirling his tongue around the areola before flicking each pebbled peak with the tip of his tongue. Sookie gripped his head, pressing him closer as she writhed under his ministrations.

"Yes! Eric…oh sweet lord, yes!" she moaned when he finally took a coral tipped nipple into his mouth and suckled it, using his tongue and teeth to make the experience a delicious mixture of enticing rapture and titillating pain.

Sookie had never thought she could orgasm from someone playing with her breasts, but she swore Eric was about to prove her wrong as delightful tingles raced along her spine and a dull throbbing ache pulsed between her thighs with every draw of his mouth on her. She gasped and arched her back when he nearly took her entire breast into his mouth, voraciously suckling on one breast, while his hand kneaded the other until she cried out his name and climaxed.

He didn't wait for her to come down. Quick as a fox he had her panties off and positioned himself between her relaxed thighs. She was still trembling, muttering unintelligible words of amazement that she'd came without him even touching her down south.

Sookie blinked open her heavy lids to see Eric braced above her, his weight resting on his strong arms. Her eyes started to drift closed. She was beyond relaxed. "Sookie," he said to her gruffly, getting her attention again. "Look at me, lover."

He guided the head of his weeping cock to her entrance, gritting his teeth against the primal urge to just thrust inside and claim her with every bit of the hunger he had for her. But she wasn't some fang-banger. She was Sookie.

When she felt him pushing inside her, Sookie's eyes widened and her hands flew to his shoulders, squeezing him as he pressed forward, entering her. She groaned as her inner walls stretched to accommodate his size and girth. It was almost like the first time all over again because Eric's 'gracious plenty' was quite a bit more plentiful than Bill.

Eric paused, half way. She was wet, but so tight, he briefly wondered just how many times Bill had actually had her. He almost would not be surprised to find her hymen intact she was so small. "Sookie, you and Bill…you did have sex, yes?"

"What?" Her brows drew down. "Why are you asking me that and _now_ of all times?"

"Because you are very tight," he replied with blunt honesty.

Her eyes popped and she flushed about twelve shades of red. "Or maybe it's that your so darned big!" she retorted with her usual spunk.

He chuckled huskily. "This is true." He didn't add that obviously, Bill was not, but it _was_ a piece of information he tucked away to possibly use at another time to torment the younger vampire with.

"Very well," he said. "We will take this slow too." He eased out of her a bit, before giving a shallow thrust forward again, letting her get used to his thickness first, before forcing his length into her.

It didn't take too long for Sookie to adjust and soon she was moaning softly on each forward movement of his hips, tilting her own hips up to accept more and then even more of him inside. When he decided she was ready, he sank forward, impaling her with his full length, burying himself to the hilt inside her.

Sookie let out a small yelp at how full she felt, but it didn't take long for the aching to stop and she was left with a sense of complete and utter goodness. Eric, wanting to help ease her pain, slipped his hand between their bodies to where they were joined and distracted her by working her clitoris. He used his thumb to put pressure on that sensitive little button, rolling it between his fingers, pleased when almost immediately Sookie started to squirm under him, overwhelmed at having his fingers on her sweet spot and his cock inside her at the same time.

When her second orgasm rocketed through her, she raked her nails down his back and begged him to give her more—give her all of him. Eric was only too happy to oblige, especially since his control was hard pressed and it was becoming a struggle to keep his fangs at bay. Only his age, his willpower and experience kept them in his gums. He planned on biting her, but in his own time. His powerful hips drove forward, thrusting inside her over and over again, the force behind each stroke inched them up the mattress until Sookie's head was at the edge, in danger of bouncing against the antique cherrywood headboard. Eric pulled out and quickly repositioned her so that she was kneeling with her belly pressed against the carved wood. He took her hands in one of his and pulled them above her head so that they were pinned against the wall. With a quick snap of his hips, he was deep up inside her again. He began to move at a leisurely pace, thrusting inside her with deep, steady strokes, pumping his hips and angling every move so that he could hit her 'G' spot and really send her into orbit.

Sookie gave a keening whimper at the sudden change of positions and how this position made his cock hit something inside her belly that was insanely good. Her belly clenched and a deep ache began to pool there. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. "Oh my…what's that?" she panted. The sensation was building and Sookie began to tremble. Her body tightened and she tipped her head back so that it rested against his chest. She gave a strangled gasp when his penis continued to rub against something—a spot inside her sheath that was literally 'out of this world' good! "Oh-oh-Eric, oh God-it feels…it feels…so good…" she mewled, pressing back into each and every thrust of his hips, eager for him to hit that place again and again.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud in the room as Eric's pace got faster and harder. She was on the edge, her inner muscles were clamping down on him with tiny little butterfly flutters, signaling her approaching climax. And now he wanted his own. He had waited long enough to possess her.

With a click, he allowed his fangs to drop. "Yes. You are mine," he growled, pressing her hands against the wall with one hand and gripping her shoulder with the other as he pounded into her, not quite at vamp speed, but close.

Sookie was too far gone to dispute that statement and with one particularly brutal thrust of his hips, Eric hit her G-spot dead on and Sookie's eyes bugged and she gave a garbled cry when the most bizarre sensation—almost as if she was going to pee—hit her. She started to protest frantically, but then this intense wave of rapture washed over her. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was so intense, running over her with the subtlety of a train wreck. Her toes curled and she came, gushing fluids, soaking herself, Eric and the bed beneath her. "Oh my sweet God! Eric!" she hollered, her body jerking as she was swept away on a tsunami of sensations.

The sudden rush of hot juices nearly made Eric's eyes roll back in his head. "Oh fuck, Sookie!" he groaned, sliding his hand to her neck to hold her still as he sought his release. He was on the edge when he lowered his head to her neck. "I want to taste you…" he gritted out, licking the exact spot at the crook of her neck where he intended to bite.

Nearly incoherent with the overwhelming power behind her climax, Sookie could only whimper and nod her head.

Eric's answering purr made her clench around his cock even tighter. "I want you to taste me too," he murmured.

"Yes. I want to taste you…" she gasped, trembling every time his wonderful shaft stroked her inside, making her feel things she'd never dreamed possible.

Eric let go of her hands as he bit into his wrist and placed it at her mouth. Sookie lapped at it at first until the rich, sweet taste made her head spin and she grabbed his wrist, held it to her mouth and began to suckle at the wound with vigorous abandon, moaning in ecstasy as his blood sent her into another mind melting release.

Her climax was swift and hard and Eric groaned. "Mine…" he growled, before sinking his fangs home, finally claiming her as his.

Her blood exploded on his taste buds and he was lost. Nirvana. She was sheer perfection. The sensation was similar too someone who'd existed on plain oatmeal all their life and suddenly had a buffet of spicy Mexican food, Italian and any type of tangy, sweet fruit to feast upon. This time, his eyes did roll back in his head as he drank from her, savoring her magnificent blood and shuddering in the throes of an orgasm the likes of which he'd never-ever experienced in all his thousand years. He gave a rough groan against her flesh as he blanketed her back and shot his cum deep inside her,

Afterwards:

Sookie was sprawled across his chest, one arm flung across his lean waist and Eric's hand was idly trailing up and down her back, his fingers dancing along her spine. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but there was an underlying tension as each of them mulled over what they'd just shared.

For Eric, it was a confirmation of what he'd always felt between them, from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. He had always known Sookie was meant to be his…and now she was. The trick was going to be getting her to admit it.

For Sookie, there was a tangible fear of letting him in. She knew he could be ruthless. Cold and calculating too, but he as he'd shown tonight he could be wildly romantic and so sexy it made her teeth hurt. But the biggest obstacle was how he'd professed to not understand the concept of love. That more than anything struck a cold numbing terror in Sookie. She never wanted to go through the kind of heartache Bill had caused her. So, how could she commit to Eric, give him her heart, when he'd practically told her he'd never love her?

And there was her word again…it was a conundrum.

But Sookie was not a coward and finally she broke the silence between them. "Eric?"

"Hmmm?" he replied, glancing down at her.

Sookie folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin there. "You told me once you didn't understand love…"

He frowned, not sure he liked where this was going. "I remember," he acknowledged.

"Do you still feel that way?"

He brushed her hair back and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "It is maybe not that I do not understand it so much as that I have never experienced it," he admitted.

"What about Godric?" she asked. "You loved him." His eyes narrowed, but she rushed on. "I know you did, Eric. I saw it."

"What you saw was a childe trying to save his maker. It is a different thing than falling in love. As a childe you have no choice but to worship the creature that made you." He tilted her chin up. "Do you understand?"

Sookie's face fell, but she had to ask him one more thing. "So you don't think you could ever…" She swallowed, "love me?" she asked, holding her breath as she awaited his answer.

Eric pondered the question for so long, Sookie started to squirm. Finally he said, "If it is possible for me to love, it would definitely be you that I would fall for Sookie."

Her heart started to pound. "So you're sayin' it's possible, then?"

He realized how very important this was to her and smiled almost tenderly. "I am not saying it isn't."

She knew she was risking getting her heart broken again, but his response was more than she'd hoped for. "So where do we go from here?"

He took that as a literal question and not the metaphorical way she intended. "Well, it is almost sunrise so I must rest and then I will take you home and—"

She giggled. "No, silly," she said, slapping him on the chest playfully. "I meant you and me…where do _we_ go from here? Are we together. If I'm yours are _you_ mine…you know, things like that."

He wasn't sure he appreciated being called silly. As a matter of fact, he could not remember when any woman had dared call him such a thing, but since it was Sookie doing the name calling, he let it pass. "Yes, you are mine and I am yours. That's generally how it works. We will share more blood and form a bond. That way no one can ever take you away from me."

Whoa, and she'd been worried about him making a commitment! He was talking blood bonding—wasn't that permanent? Yikes! She wasn't even used to thinking of him as her boyfriend yet! "Umm…Eric, I'm not so sure—"

He sat up, and she was almost toppled off him, but he caught her before she could tumble off his chest. He pulled her up to lie on top of him so that she was at eye level with him. "You are ready for me, Sookie, but you are scared too." She started to shake her head, but he gripped her chin and forced her head still. "You are too honest to lie. You are scared that I will hurt you like Compton did." He waited, his gaze intense as if daring her to deny the truth.

He was right. Sookie was far too honest to blatantly lie, so she kept quiet and he nodded. "We will bond and then you will have the commitment from me that you desire."

"But what about love?"

He sighed. "Sookie, do words really mean so much to you? Bill said he loved you over and over, yet he betrayed you." Her lip jutted and she started to analyze that fiercely as he went on. "I, on the other hand, would never do so. I will protect you and keep you with me always. What are words when my actions tell you what you mean to me."

"I.." Sookie was at a loss. "I guess I never thought of it like that before."

He seemed pleased. "Exactly. Maybe someday I will understand those words…maybe not, but I will promise to never betray you and I will always protect you and…" The smile that curled his lips upwards was so delicious it curled Sookie's toes too. "And most of all, I promise to give you amazing orgasms until you are too weak to move." He raised a brow, "Happy?"

Sookie settled against him. Well, that may not have been an undying declaration of love, but baby steps were better than none as Gran always said. And not asking her to be his pet was definitely a step for Eric. Sookie nestled her head against his pectoral muscle. She was relaxed, even peaceful as she said, "Okay…then. Eric, I am yours."

In moments she was asleep.

Eric studied her as she slept. She looked well loved, his Sookie and he wondered if he'd ever tire of looking at her. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd ever been with, but there was something...effervescent about her that just...sparkled. He rolled his eyes at himself. If Pam could hear him now-he'd never hear the end of it!

He would have to leave soon to rest, but before he got out of bed he placed a tender kiss along her brow. He smiled down at her as she began to snore softly. She was human, yet she captivated him. She was Sookie and she was his. He withdrew himself carefully from her embrace, ready to embrace his own sleep. As he tucked the covers around her, he said quietly, "You agree with me as if you ever had a choice, Sookie, my lover." He smirked, knowing she'd get all riled up if she could hear him now. "You didn't know it then, but you were mine, from the moment I saw you…"

**The End**

**Okay guys, thank you for reading. I know, mushy ending, but I guess I'm a romantic at heart. Now click that little blue button and feed the muise beast...so she'll keep inspiring me. :) :)**

**Hugs,**

**Jen**

*****New A/N 4/27/11: Hey guys, this is in response to a nasty review I got today in regards to me not speaking french...in the future if anyone has something like that to say...pm me and let me know. I'd have appreciated the help. I DID use a translator and if that was wrong-then I am sorry, but I do not appreciate someone being rude to me. I DO NOT get paid to write fanfic. I do it because I love it and people seem to enjoy my writing, but I'll tell you right now, rudeness is something I don't tolerate. I've taught my kids not to be rude to people, I will not tolerate it from a stranger. Corrective critiscm is fabulous. It's how I've learned, but someone just out and out being rude-I have NO tolerance for, so please, in the future, if you have a comment that is obnoxious, keep it to yourself! **

**Thanks**

**Jenna**


End file.
